Whistle
by Floral Fallal
Summary: ( One Shot - Tidus x Yuna hintings! ) While at Luca in her Sphere Hunting journey, Yuna remembers some of the treasured moments shared with "him" ..


Hello all readers! Waves. This is my first story, so I decided to make it a Final Fantasy X-2 one since it's the game I've currently been playing. This story is a one-shot, focusing on Yuna & her thoughts of the person she holds dearest. But also of the journey she decided to take when she saw that one sphere. I suppose it contains a few spoilers of Final Fantasy X, in a way, although not entirely. I found the dialogues for each of the flashback scenes I have here. I didn't like using them much, since it felt like I was being forced to write something I didn't want to write, so it came out kind of sloppy .. But I did try to make the characters as in character as possible. Now that that has been said, read on! Reviews with advice are encouraged. Waves flags. ;; Statements in italics are Yuna's thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2 or the characters. Square-Enix does. However, I do own this story; so don't steal or put on your site without my permission.

* * *

_It all started when I saw this sphere of you .._

__

* * *

__

**Q**uietly, she stared forward at the vast ocean before her. The blue green waves slapped lightly against the rocks & concrete below; it's soft whisper like a melody through the air. Yuna sighed, the nostalgia once again filling her in & sinking her heart. Her two friends, Rikku & Paine, now seemed invisible to her .. Thoughts slowly drifted off to him.

__

_I miss you._

****

**R**ikku was the first to notice her cousin's sudden change of attitude. Those green eyes, which were typically filled with excitement, dimmed. She knew Yuna missed him dearly & how she had begun this Sphere Hunting journey just because of him. Her dedication to finding her one true love always seemed to be the fuel that kept her going on, even after things seemed hopeless. Rikku grasped Paine's wrist & gently began to pull her towards Luca Square. Paine gave the younger girl a questioning look, signaling to Yuna with her head. Rikku ignored this & continued to pull the older girl away; realization struck in & Paine allowed herself to be dragged off by the Al Bhed girl.

****

**Y**una needed some time to think.

****

**O**blivious to her friends' departure, Yuna continued to gaze at the water. Her hands subconsciously clasped together behind her back. Swaying from side to side slightly, her eyes drifted off to the sky; where the wispy, white clouds continued their journey across the vast expanse of blue. She could still remember all the moments she shared with him, as well as her guardians. It was an unforgettable journey, her pilgrimage. One filled with laughter. One filled with hope. One filled with .. Love.

_If you whistle .. I'll come running._

_I've been practicing!_

* * *

"I hope we don't get separated .." The young summoner remarked, attempting to look over the sea of heads that crowded the intersection that led to both Luca Stadium, Theatre, & Square.

"Yuna!"

****

**A**t the sound of his voice, Yuna turned around quickly to face him. That was the moment that loud & distinct whistle filled her ears for the first time.

****

**T**he whistle she would strive to hear two years later.

"What was that?" She questioned, a shocked expression shown on her face.

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on Blitz players." Tidus explained, fingers making their way into his mouth again before he whistled once more. "You try it, too! Put your fingers into your mouth like this."

"Like this ..?" Yuna trailed off, putting her own fingers into her mouth.

"Nuh-uh, not like that, like this." He demonstrated how to do it. "Then, you just blow."

**S**he copied his motions & blew twice, no other noise than that of blowing air reaching their ears. A disappointed gaze looked up at Tidus.

"It's not working." Yuna sighed.

"Practice!" Tidus encouraged her.

"Okay."

"Hey, use that if we get separated." The blonde said, looking into her blue & green eyes. "Then I'll come running." After saying that, he looked around, noticing that even more people had gathered around. "Well, guess we should stick together, then. 'til you can do it?"

****

**Y**una laughed, giving him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

****

**T**idus slowly walked over to a cheerful Yuna, who was overlooking the ocean in Luca's Outskirts. Lulu, Wakka & Kimahri were talking amongst themselves near the steps to the Mi'ihen Highroad. Auron remained silent, as always, with his arms folded across his chest.

****

**U**pon noticing Tidus was there, she turned to him excitedly.

"Hey, watch!" With that, she whistled, just as he had taught her a while earlier.

****

**T**idus remained silent, now standing next to her. "Hey, you got pretty good."

"You seem sad." She said softly.

"Yeah, maybe." He answered.

"Wanna scream?" Hope interlaced those words, walking a few steps closer to the Blitzball player.

****

**T**idus sighed, shaking his head again. "I really don't think that's gonna help this time."

"You know what?" **Y**una started, looking at him. "It's embarrassing to say this myself .. But summoners & their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us."

****

**S**he paused.

"I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard."

****

**T**idus gazed at her in a confused manner. "Yeah .. I understand, I think."

"Right, now let's see what you can do!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!" It was now Yuna's turn to encourage him.

****

**T**idus smiled, or at least tried, since his facial expression was quite the strange one. "This is weird!"

"Next, try laughing out loud." Her eyes seemed to have taken a happy glow at this point.

"_What_?"

"Come on, show me!" Yuna persisted.

****

**T**idus stretched before forcing a loud & obnoxious laugh.

"A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA."

****

**E**veryone stared at him.

"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore .." Yuna mused.

****

**T**idus kept laughing, Yuna joining in soon after. In just a while, the pair was normally laughing.

"Too funny!" Yuna managed to say between gasps of air.

"It was your idea!" Tidus accused her.

****

**A**fter finally calming down, Yuna looked at him thankfully. "Um .. Thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Okay." **T**idus nodded, turning around. "Let's go."

****

**E**veryone was still staring at them.

"What're you looking at?" He asked, raising a brow curiously.

"We were just worried ya guys might've gone crazy!" Wakka stated, with his usual islander accent.

"Sorry!"

"Well then, all right." Yuna started, walking forward. "Now we will go to the temple of Djose, & guardians? Don't forget to smile."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Y**una fought to control the tears on the verge of falling; the tears she didn't want to shed. It was true .. That her journey was filled with everything she wanted it to hold. But even that could not control her feelings. It could not control that pain she felt at her heart at not having him by her side. Not being able to look deep into his eyes. Not being able to hear his cheerful voice. She felt so empty sometimes, so alone, although she had the support of Rikku, Paine, Brother, Shinra .. As well as the advice Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri gave her.

****

**S**he gave a long & loud whistle.

"I'll find you .." She whispered into the breeze.

__

_

* * *

_

__

_The people & the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded .._

_Never forget them._

__

* * *


End file.
